Aquella familia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de los Pazzi, una familia italiana casi normal. Regalo de Reyes para The Nova 6


**AQUELLA FAMILIA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Regalo de Reyes para The Nova 6**_

* * *

Allegra recogió la bolsa que el carnicero le tendía y le dio las gracias. Dejándola en el suelo junto a las demás, consultó la lista de la compra para comprobar que sólo le faltaban las verduras. Quería que la cena de Nochebuena fuera perfecta y no pensaba escatimar en gastos. Por su marido, que nunca se cansaba de repetir lo mucho que le gustaba cómo cocinaba. Por Giada y Luca, que siempre disfrutaban enormemente durante aquellas fechas. Y por Enrico, que pasaría sus primeras Navidades con ellos.

Allegra alzó la vista y miró a los chicos. Luca miraba distraídamente por la ventana, seguramente volviendo a presenciar alguna de esas cosas raras que tan a menudo ocurrían en ese pueblo. Giada estaba sentada en los bancos de madera que solían utilizar los ancianos mientras hacían cola, con el teléfono móvil entre manos. Y Enrico estaba de pie a su lado, observándola con suma atención.

Allegra sintió un escalofrío. Habían pasado varios meses desde que lo encontraran pero jamás olvidaría el aspecto que el pobre Enrico lucía la primera vez que lo vieron. Flaco, pálido, helado de frío, desnutrido y medio muerto por el agotamiento. En el hospital habían dicho que tenía los pies llenos de heridas como si llevara días enteros sin parar de caminar, y que estaba al borde del colapso. Había llevado tiempo recuperarle físicamente, pero lo peor fue tratar con él.

Allegra agitó la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente. Aquellas fechas eran para compartir momentos alegres y no para dejarse invadir por recuerdos horribles. Asió una de las bolsas y llamó la atención de su distraída prole.

—Luca, coge esas botellas. Giada, deja el móvil de una vez y ayúdame con esto.

Los chicos le miraron como si le estuvieran perdonando la vida. Estaban en edad de protestar por todo y se notaba a la legua que no tenían ninguna gana de cargar con la compra, pero obedecieron. Giada escribiendo a toda velocidad para despedirse de sus amigas y Luca arrastrando los pies como si le llevaran al matadero.

—¿Qué llevo yo?

Enrico había cambiado mucho. Había pasado de ser un niño huraño y violento a mostrarse amigable y solícito. A Allegra a veces le recordaba al gatito que tuvo cuando era pequeña, uno que encontró abandonado en plena calle, hambriento y con aspecto lamentable.

—No hace falta que lleves nada, cielo. Nos las apañaremos solos hasta el coche.

Nerio solía decir que exageraba, que el niño era fuerte y no necesitaba tantos mimos, pero a Allegra le daba miedo que pudiera romperse. Enrico ya estaba sano pero se le veía tan poquita cosa que le partía el alma. Esa actitud molestaba un tanto a sus hijos, quienes no entendían por qué debía recibir un trato especial.

—Toma —Pese a la negativa de su madre, Luca le tendió una de las botellas—. Llévala tú, que pesa un huevo.

—¡Luca! ¡Esa boca!

—Perdona, mamá. Pesa un montón.

Allegra puso los ojos en blanco. Luca iba a ser un sinvergüenza, igualito que su padre. Nerio aún sonreía como el veinteañero pícaro y divertido que le robó el corazón y la dejó embarazada cuando sólo era una adolescente.

—Si quieres llevar una de mis bolsas…

Giada también estaba muy dispuesta a librarse de parte de su carga pero Allegra no lo permitió.

—No tengas tanta cara, hija. Y vámonos, que aún tengo que pasarme por la tienda de don Piero.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Llevamos dos horas comprando cosas!

—Estaremos el tiempo que haga falta, Giada. Y deja el móvil.

Allegra empujó la puerta con el hombro para salir de la tienda y le echó un vistazo a la plaza del pueblo. Se suponía que su marido sólo iba a estar allí unas semanas y ya llevaban instalados varios meses. Por suerte, los chicos se habían adaptado a su nueva vida y ya no protestaban tanto como antes. A Luca le encantaban la nieve y las cosas raras que se veían, y Giada había hecho buenos amigos y posiblemente tenía un novio. En cuanto a Enrico, parecía feliz por el simple hecho de estar con ellos, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Aquella mañana de diciembre estaba resultando ser bastante fría. Si no nevaba era porque el cielo estaba despejado. Se veía más azul que nunca en comparación con las cumbres nevadas de las montañas. Allegra caminó con cuidado hasta su coche y abrió el maletero para meter las bolsas. Justo entonces Giada alzó una mano para saludar a un par de chicas.

—Mamá, son mis amigas. ¿Puedo ir a tomar un chocolate con ellas?

Allegra estuvo a punto de decir que no pero como no habían pasado muchos años desde que ella misma fuera una adolescente ansiosa por librarse de la compañía materna, asintió para darle permiso. Giada lo celebró con un gritito y ni se molestó en guardar la mercancía que portaba. Allegra apenas había movido un músculo cuando Luca habló.

—Si Giada se va, entonces yo también puedo. He visto a Marco por allí.

—No hemos terminado de comprar.

—Pero sólo quedan cosas que pesan poquísimo y seguro que Enrico te puede ayudar.

—A lo mejor Enrico quiere irse contigo.

Luca miró al niño como si fuera un insecto. A sus once años, se consideraba muchísimo más maduro que el mocoso de su hermanito, que sólo tenía nueve y estaba un poco pirado. Por suerte, Enrico nunca demostraba demasiadas ganas de irse con él.

—Prefiero quedarme, Allegra.

La mujer se lo pensó un instante, hasta que suspiró y siguió guardando la compra.

—Está bien. Pero te quiero en casa dentro de una hora.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Luca le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eres la mejor.

Luca salió corriendo. Se resbaló unos metros más adelante pero no llegó a caerse. Allegra supuso que era una pérdida de tiempo pedirle que tuviera cuidado. No tardó en perderlo de vista, quedándose a solas con el tercero de sus hijos. Porque, aunque no estuviera siendo nada fácil, consideraba a Enrico un hijo más. A lo mejor no lo había llevado dentro de su vientre durante nueve meses, ni lo había parido, ni lo había cogido en brazos cuando era un bebé, pero había pasado noches en vela al lado de su cama, lo había cuidado y lo había alimentado. Mucho ojito con querer alejarlo de su lado.

—Puedes llamar a alguno de tus amigos si quieres.

Enrico no era el niño más popular del colegio pero había conseguido hacer amistad con un par de niños de su clase. Luca solía decir que eran bastante raritos y que nadie quería juntarse con ellos, pero a Allegra eso no podía importarle menos porque le hacían feliz. De hecho, los profesionales que atendían a Enrico consideraban que era todo un logro que pudiera relacionarse con otros chicos dados todos los problemas que tenía cuando le encontraron.

Y es que Enrico no recordaba nada de su pasado. No sabía de dónde venía, ni quiénes eran sus padres, ni qué cosas le gustaba o no le gustaba hacer. Su memoria estaba en blanco y sólo había podido decirles su nombre. Nada más. Los médicos le habían hecho un montón de pruebas aunque no sacaron nada en claro. Cuando Allegra les preguntó si algún día podría recuperar la memoria, no supieron qué responderle. Pues que no había daños neurológicos aparentes y todo parecía indicar que la amnesia se debía a algún tipo de trauma, sólo cabía esperar para ver cómo evolucionaba.

Allegra no sabía si quería que recordara su pasado. Habida cuenta del estado en que lo encontraron, era bastante posible que su infancia hubiera sido un infierno. Posiblemente había sufrido malos tratos continuados y durante un tiempo la policía investigó para ver si daban con su familia pero no encontraron nada. Era como si Enrico no hubiera existido antes de que lo encontraran a las afueras del pueblo.

Nerio había salido a tomar un poco el aire. Después de una serie de jornadas de trabajo realmente duro, la cabeza le dolía horrores y necesitaba despejarse. Allegra había decidido acompañarle porque siempre le había gustado pasear al aire libre y porque no habían surgido demasiadas ocasiones para explorar el maravilloso paraje que les rodeaba. Caminaron durante un par de horas, hablando con la calma que no habían tenido desde que se mudaran, hasta que Allegra vio a Enrico.

El niño se acercaba a ellos arrastrando los pies, con la ropa rota y los pies descalzos. Cuando corrieron hacia él, alarmados y sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, Enrico les dirigió una mirada suplicante y se desplomó ante sus ojos. Allegra a menudo pensaba que se le había despertado el instinto maternal que sus hijos se empeñaban en pisotear con sus eternas disputas y protestas, y no había dudado a la hora de acercarse al niño para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Se ha desmayado —Había dicho mientras le palpaba un rostro sucio y lleno de arañazos—. Está helado. Tiene que verlo un médico.

Nerio había llamado a la ambulancia y después cargó con el pequeño hasta el pueblo. Después, los acontecimientos se habían sucedido con bastante rapidez y un día, los Pazzi se habían encontrado con un nuevo miembro en la familia. Enrico, el pequeño niño huérfano que casi se muere ante sus ojos.

—Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Allegra abandonó sus recuerdos cuando Enrico le habló. Era un niño guapo. No se parecía en nada a Nerio o a ella pero estaba claro que tenía buenos genes. Aunque tenía un profesor particular para ayudarle en los estudios, en la escuela iba bastante bien. Y pintaba de maravilla. En noviembre le habían preguntado si quería asistir a alguna academia de artes y todos los martes y jueves Nerio lo llevaba en coche hasta la ciudad más cercana, donde Enrico desarrollaba su talento.

—Como quieras, cielo. Terminemos de guardar todo esto y vayamos a por el brócoli. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que a la abuela Giorgia le encanta el brócoli?

Aquella era una broma que a menudo hacían en el seno familiar. La abuela Giorgia era la madre de Nerio, toda una señora italiana entrada en carnes y con un carácter que hubiera espantado al mismísimo diablo. Semanas atrás, había acudido al pueblo para conocer a su nuevo nieto y, tras mirarlo apreciativamente, le había pedido que le dibujara un poco de brócoli. Según le explicó al niño, había dos cosas que amaba con pasión: el arte y el brócoli.

—Unas doscientas veces —Espetó un Enrico cuyas sonrisas encandilaban a su madre.

—Pues que no se te olvide.

El niño soltó una carcajada y entre los dos terminaron de guardar la compra. A continuación cruzaron la plaza para visitar a don Piero, que tenía la fama de vender las mejores frutas y verduras de la comarca. Enrico aguardó pacientemente mientras su madre escogía los productos que deseaba. Algunas personas le miraron de esa forma extraña con la que solían observarlo pero a Enrico no le importaba. Sabía que mucha gente pensaba que era un bicho raro pero sólo era porque no lo conocían. A saber qué harían ellos si un día se hubieran despertado tirados en mitad de un bosque sin recordar nada de nada.

Los médicos habían dicho que debía tener unos nueve años, pero Enrico a menudo se sentía como un niño recién nacido. Cada experiencia era nueva para él y se sentía inmensamente agradecido con los Pazzi por poder compartir todo con ellos. Era cierto que a veces le sacaban de quicio porque, aunque lo intentaran, jamás podrían comprender cómo se sentía, pero Allegra y Nerio eran muy buenos con él y Luca y Giada no eran tan malos hermanos como pudiera parecer.

Cuando Allegra terminó de comprar, regresaron a casa. Era un sitio muy bonito y acogedor, cálido y confortable. A Enrico le gustaba mucho y sus padres poco a poco iban dándole su toque personal porque, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, todos sabían que permanecerían allí mucho tiempo.

—Voy a guardarlo todo. ¿Vas a ver si Nerio ha llegado ya?

Enrico asintió. Subió las escaleras rumbo al despacho del hombre. La puerta estaba abierta y desde el pasillo podía verlo sentado frente al ordenador. Por algún motivo, solía estropearse muy a menudo. Siempre iba a arreglarlo un tipo de aspecto excéntrico que, según Luca, a menudo hacía cosas rarísimas.

Era curioso que nadie le diera demasiada importancia a las palabras de Luca, sobre todo porque el que más y el que menos había sido testigo de alguno de esos fenómenos sobrenaturales. Enrico a menudo se descubría a punto de dar respuesta a todas aquellas incógnitas, pero las palabras siempre se le quedaban en la punta de la lengua, despertando en él cierta impotencia. Por suerte no le duraba demasiado y podía volver a sus quehaceres con total normalidad.

Cuando entró en el despacho, Nerio levantó la cabeza y le miró. No era tan cariñoso como Allegra pero a Enrico siempre le hacía sentir seguro. Sus ojos eran cálidos y amables, los ojos de un padre. Enrico a veces soñaba con otros ojos que le aterraban y no eran paternales en absoluto.

—Hola, Allegra y yo hemos vuelto.

—¿Y los chicos?

—Se han ido por ahí. Allegra está ordenando todo lo que hemos comprado. Hay un montón de cosas.

—Sí, en Navidad siempre tenemos un buen banquete —Nerio le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y el niño se sentó frente a él—. Te va a encantar todo, ya verás. Allegra es una excelente cocinera. Seguramente te pida que la ayudes pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Enrico nunca había sentido demasiado interés por la cocina pero se le ocurrió la idea de que a lo mejor merecía la pena. Aquellas serían sus primeras fiestas navideñas y tenía ganas de vivirlas con intensidad.

—Puede que sea divertido.

—No sé yo —Nerio se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Allegra siempre es muy mandona cuando está entre fogones. Seguro que si intentas ayudarla te tira una cacerola a la cabeza.

¿Allegra? Imposible.

—No creo.

—Puedes probar si quieres, pero te advierto que los chicos y yo nos mantendremos bien alejados.

Nerio estaba bromeando aunque Enrico tuvo la sensación de que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla y echó un vistazo a los planos que había sobre el escritorio. Algunas veces le preguntaba cosas sobre el trabajo pero solía encontrarlas bastante aburridas.

—¿La abuela Giorgia va a venir? Porque Allegra ha comprado un montón de brócoli.

Era curioso. Enrico no tenía problemas a la hora de llamar abuela a la madre de Nerio pero aún no era capaz de llamarles papá y mamá a él y a Allegra. Claro que si la abuela Giorgia te ordenaba que hicieras una cosa, tenías que hacerla sí o sí.

—Llegará dentro de un par de días. Y mi hermano y su familia también vendrán.

Enrico aún no conocía a esos Pazzi en particular. Luca solía decir que los tíos eran un par de estirados aburridos y sus primos unos estúpidos con los que no merecía la pena intercambiar ni media palabra. Seguro que exageraba porque si por algo se caracterizaba Luca era por hacer uso del arte dramático.

—¿Saben que estoy aquí?

Enrico imaginaba que no era fácil para los otros Pazzi asimilar que ahora formaba parte de la familia. No se le ocurría cómo alguien podía explicarle a sus hermanos o a sus padres que había recogido a un niño que se había encontrado en el bosque. Por suerte, Nerio y Allegra sabían muy bien cómo afrontar la situación.

—Por supuesto que lo saben, Enrico. Vives con nosotros, resultaría muy difícil esconderte.

—A lo mejor no les gusta que yo…

—Están deseando conocerte —Nerio habló como si pudiera leerle la mente—. Dejaste bastante impresionada a la abuela y ella se ha encargado de ponerte por las nubes.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿todo va a salir bien?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Pero aunque Nerio sonara muy convincente, Enrico no las tenía todas consigo. No porque no creyera en sus palabras y confiara en las dotes persuasivas de la abuela Giorgia, sino porque aún había cosas que fallaban. Como el vacío que a veces sentía en su corazón cuando intentaba recordar su pasado, o la furia que le invadía pensando en sus padres que no parecían haberle querido mucho. O el miedo que atenazaba su cuerpo algunas noches, cuando se despertaba después de soñar con el hombre de blanco.

No sabía quién era. Jamás podía ver su rostro o escuchar su voz. No era más que una figura que aparecía sin previo aviso y que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que había construido. Algunas veces las pesadillas eran tan espantosas que gritaba tan alto que Allegra tenía que levantarse a medianoche para despertarle.

—Puedes contarme lo que has soñado, cielo —Le decía ella siempre, limpiándole las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos—. Juntos haremos que las pesadillas desaparezcan, te lo prometo.

Después, se quedaba con él hasta que se dormía. A veces, se despertaba con Allegra descansando a su lado, abrazándole como si fuera su madre. Como si le quisiera.

Enrico agitó la cabeza. Había un médico que hablaba con él una vez por semana para asegurarse de que no perdía la cordura. Era un loquero, aunque Allegra afirmaba que sólo estaba ahí para ayudarle, que él no estaba chiflado pero que había sufrido mucho y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y Enrico le contaba muchas cosas pero nunca mencionaba al hombre de blanco. Algo le decía que era demasiado importante como para compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera con Allegra.

—No te preocupes por nada, Enrico —La voz suave de Nerio captó toda su atención—. Te lo vas a pasar muy bien durante estas fiestas y todo será genial. Ya lo verás.

Enrico le creyó. Sonrió con sinceridad y abandonó el despacho para ir a su cuarto. Era increíble que tuviera su propia habitación, con su nombre escrito en la puerta. Aunque no pudiera recordarlo, estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido un cuarto para él solo. Tenía una gran ventana en la pared de enfrente, una cama repleta de cojines y un escritorio en el que solía hacer los deberes y dibujar. Dispuesto a pasar el rato, se sentó en la cama y cogió el blog que Allegra le había comprado a principios de mes. Apenas quedaban hojas libres. Últimamente tenía mucha inspiración y dibujaba mucho.

Las montañas, los animales que de vez en cuando veía desde la ventana, la casa, la escuela… Todo estaba grabado en su mente y acostumbraba a plasmarlo con gran maestría. Pero no eran esos sus dibujos favoritos. No. De forma casi inconsciente abrió el blog por las páginas centrales y vio plasmadas las sonrisas de Nerio y las manos cariñosas de Allegra. Giada enganchada a su móvil y Luca jugando al fútbol en la nieve. Incluso la abuela Giorgia estaba allí, con su pelo rojizo y su nariz chata.

Eran su familia. Enrico aún no entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí pero eran suyos y nada podría quitárselos jamás. Ni las piedras que pudieran encontrarse por el camino, ni los sentimientos confusos, ni el hombre de blanco. Los Pazzi eran suyos y él era de los Pazzi. Para siempre.

* * *

 _Querido Vic, espero que te haya gustado. No sé si esperabas algo así pero es lo que el Muso Enrique me ha dejado que escriba. Tal vez en el futuro intente hacer algo más. O tal vez no. El tiempo lo dirá._

 _Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
